50 Reasons Just To 'Do It'
by WildForWeasley
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots I'll be working on, just for fun. Based of the TV show episode of 'How I Met Your Mother' when the gang makes a list of 50 reasons why you just...do it! Rated T for implications, maybe M later on. Multiple pairings: Dramione, Harmony, Romione, Fremione, and others!
1. Because I Couldn't Sleep

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my first ever published fanfiction so please be nice! This is a fanfiction challenge from a forum I found the other night. In an episode of 'How I Met Your Mother', Lily and the gang are putting together a list of reasons just to do it. Reviews would be amazing, especially reviews criticizing (Nice, but helpful criticism! :D) so maybe as this goes along, I could get better! Thanks in advance and remember...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. (:

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling...I envy her so -_-

* * *

**Chapter 1: Because I Couldn't Sleep**

Hermione groaned as she turned over, trying her best to sleep. She had an important meeting at the Ministry in the morning at 9 o'clock sharp and it was already 3AM. She had tried everything: warm milk, which only lead to her needing to use the bathroom every five minutes and even a chapter or two out of _Hogwarts, A History_, but she was cut off of her light supply when her boyfriend of three years, Draco Malfoy, woke up.

Draco scoffed, blinking at the light. "Hermione...Honestly, there is a reason people sleep when it's dark and not read." He grumpily took the book from her hands. The book was then thrown across their bedroom and the lamp was turned off immediately.

She sighed, twiddling her thumbs as she tried to think of a way to sleep. Her mind slipped from her mission, thinking back to yesterday when Draco was in the mood for some loving. Hermione, being the wonderful girlfriend she is, happily obliged to his wish without any complaints. Her eyes went wide. Of course!

"Draco…." Hermione whispered into his ear, running her arms around his torso. "Draco….Baby, wake up…" She said a little louder.

Draco groaned as he pried his eyes open. "Wh-What? 'Mione? Why are you awake?" He asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Hermione smirked, positioning herself on top of his chest. "I can't sleep…" She said, putting her pout face on to butter him up.

Draco chuckled, looking at her pitiful face. "And why is that?" He yawned greatly, running his fingers through his messy pale hair.

Hermione smiled, biting her lip. She kissed his cheek and continued her soft kisses up a trail line to his earlobe. She bit his earlobe softly, before whispering seductively in his ear. "I can't stop thinking about how we made love." She grinned as she heard his breath catch.

Draco cleared his throat, obviously wide awake and wanting to do everything but sleep now. "Is that-Is that so?" He said, uncharacteristically nervous. Hermione chuckled huskily into his ear. "Yeah..."

Hermione quickly straddled her boyfriend, kissing him full on the mouth. He deepened the kiss, running his hands up her body. Hermione moaned into his mouth, causing her clothes to be thrown across the room besides the discarded clothing from the night previous.

Hermione panted softly as Draco wiped a light sheen of sweat off her forehead. He smiled, kissing her tenderly on the forehead. She chuckled weakly as he lay back down beside her, pulling her close to his chest. As she laid down on his chest, her eyes drooping slowly, she had finally figured out a solution to her many sleepless nights. She grinned as she realized that Draco wouldn't care for the minds of the solution as much as he doesn't mind Hermione sleeping naked on summer nights.


	2. Make Up

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 1! It really gave me the motivation to keep this up. I'd also like to say that this chapter is a little SMUTTY! So it's rated M, just because I'm paranoid. If you don't know what smut means, then you should probably not read this chapter, or any future chapters that I say are M. Well, I think that's it! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. One day, I WILL use Polyjuice Potion... :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Make Up Sex**

Hermione sighed as she was walking up to her apartment after a long, hard day at work. Someone had carelessly let loose a raging dragon from its cage, causing utter chaos at the Ministry. She ran her fingers through her minor fire damaged hair, turning her key in the lock. She walked into the dark apartment, oblivious to pale haired man leaning against the back of her couch.

"Hermione."

Hermione turned around to see Draco standing in her apartment, which was once _their_ apartment. Her breath came ragged on the inside, but on the outside she was stronger.

"Draco. What are you doing here? I thought you were home with your mother?" She asked, remembering his excuses to leave. '_My mother is worried that I'm not being fed right.', 'I just need to go home for a while, I need to find me.',_ and so many unreasonable excuses. He hurt her, leaving on such a short notice. It killed her. Every ounce of her body felt as if it was cracking. She was waiting for the last tap that would shatter her being. That tap was walking up towards her.

"'Mione, I'm back. For good, this time. I decided that I don't care what people think when they see me with you or you with me. I fucking love you Hermione Jean Granger. And not even the bloody incarnation of Voldemort could keep me away from you." He said, his usual Malfoy sneer replaced with a soft, gentle smile. He walked closer until he was mere inches away from her.

Hermione smiled through her tear glazed eyes, looking up at him. "Do you really mean that?" She asked softly, lacing her hands into his.

Draco scoffed. "Why would I say something I didn't mean? Do you not know me at all, Granger-Ow!" Hermione slapped his arm hard, a joking glint in her eyes.

"Damn, woman! What the hell was that for?!" Draco asked, a playful smile revealing itself.

"For leaving me." Hermione retorted, just as playful. "But I've decided I would forgive you." She said, causing Draco to raise his eyebrows. "For a small price…" She whispered, pulling him down only inches away from her lips.

Draco smirked. "Is that so? Well, I think I could pay that." He said, as a matter -of-factly. His lips crashed down onto hers, as he pushed her back into the wall behind her.

Hermione moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, snogging him senseless. She had missed the intimate times she spent with Draco.

Draco moved his hot tongue across her bottom lip, trailing soft and hot kisses down her neck stopping at her chest. He sucked the tender spot, causing her to moan loudly. She ground herself against his growing bulge, trying to get as much friction as possible. She was tired of playing games. She grabbed his head roughly, pulling his ear to her mouth. "Stop being a tease. Just do me." She whispered seductively. Draco kissed her lustfully, lifting her up and, without separating their lips, carried her to their bed.


	3. Break Up

**A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe it's already Chapter 3! I'm going to try to continue the cycle I'm in and upload one each night. If I don't, it will be up shortly. :D So, without further ado...CHAPTER 3! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter...bummer. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Break Up**

Hermione sighed as she sat down on the couch after a long day of arguing with Harry and Ron. Once again, they felt it necessary to inform her that Draco was still a snake and just using me. She clenched her fist, remembering their comments.

_"Hermione, he's using you! He doesn't love you. I bet he's just with you to get back at me and Ron. He's planning on breaking you, 'Mione. I don't want that." Harry spat, when she casually updated on her and Draco's plans for the future. _

_"Harry's right, 'Mione. Just because you think he's changed, doesn't mean he has. He still looks…haughty. Like he's planning something…" Ron interjected, trailing off. _

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly. You two cannot be happy for me can you?" She had yelled. She got up and walked out of The Burrow, after throwing back her head to scream a 'sod off!'. _

Hermione jumped at the sound of the door opening. Her hand flew to her chest, turning to see who it was. Draco smiled weakly, walking into the living room. "Draco! You bloody scared me…" She said, kissing his cheek when he sat down. "How did your visit with Narcissa go?" She asked, getting up to get him a butterbeer.

Draco sighed, shrugging. "Well, it wasn't just mother there." He said taking the butterbeer from her. "Thanks." He said, taking a sip. He bit his lip, looking at her. "Father was there as well."

Hermione frowned at the mention of his father. "What was he doing there?" She exclaimed, truly confused. Narcissa was completely infuriated with Lucius for how he treated Draco. Why would she even let him in the house?

Draco sighed, looking away from her. "She had been put under the Imperious Curse. I could tell." He whispered, setting his gaze on the wall. "She wasn't….her." He could feel her silence, begging him to continue. "He…well, they wanted me to leave you." He said quietly, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Hermione frowned, raising her eyebrows. "Really? Why?" She asked, almost instantly knowing what the answer was.

Draco cradled his head in his hands, ashamed of himself. "Because Mother told him about us. And because Father didn't want me breeding with a…a…" He stopped, unable to say the words.

"A what?" Hermione asked softly, a tear in her eye.

"A Mudblood." He said quietly. He sniffed, unable to hide his tears due to the immediate future that they will have. "He said he'll kill you if I don't end it." He looked at her with sad and glazed eyes. He grabbed her hand tightly, as if she was his only rock. "I have to, 'Mione…I have to go. I can't let that happen to you." He said, tears rolling down his face.

Hermione shook her head. "Draco, you can't. Please don't leave me…." She whimpered, fresh tears staining her cheek. "You're the only thing I've got, Draco. Please." She said, clutching to his hand for dear life.

Draco frowned, thinking it was going to be way harder to do this than he had hoped for. He sighed, taking her face in his hands. "Hermione, I swear that it will only for a little while. I promise, 'Mione…" He said kissing her lips softly, showing that he really did love her.

Hermione kissed him back, tears rolling down her face. He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. "I want us to have one more time together…I just want to imprint every whisper, every touch, and every kiss that comes from you."

Hermione nodded, knowing that she had to be strong. One last time together and then he'd be gone, maybe forever.

Draco took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom, climbing onto the bed with her beside him. He kissed her softly, making sure that he didn't rush things. No, he wanted to embrace her everything. He wanted every second to pass like an hour. He hovered over her, brushing aside a stray curl.

"I love you." Draco said softly, his cold, stormy eyes warm with love. He kissed her with all his love for her in his heart. He made every second count, knowing that this is the last of their soft, last night of lovemaking.

After hours of drawing out and soft moans, Draco kissed her forehead, his eyes full of tears and only a few spilling. He got out of their-no, her bed and quickly dressed. Hermione understood, her own tears falling down her face.

He turned around at the door, facing her for only a moment. "Hermione, I'll be back. I don't know when exactly, but I will. Oh, and I love you. Don't forget that either." He said, giving her his famous Malfoy smirk. She chuckled and smiled back. "I won't." He smiled for a few moments, as if he was absorbing her completely. He then closed the door, leaving her forever.

"I love you too." Hermione whispered, clutching a rose to her heart. Tears fell from her cheek, falling onto the rose. She laid the flower onto the grave with the headstone reading "Draco Lucius Malfoy". She stood up, carrying a small girl with brown, curly hair and pale, stormy eyes towards her car.

**A/N: Lol, betcha didn't see that coming did ya? REVIEW! (:**


	4. A Friend Told Me About A Move

_**Hey guys! Before any of you can curse me into the year 3008, I know that I broke my promise and didn't upload anything for a while. University has been a rude awakening for me and I haven't found ANY time to write anything! And believe me, it's killing me! Anyway, on to the story...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not or will not EVER own ANYTHING of the Harry Potter universe, sadly. If I did, I would be the happiest woman alive. **_

_**Author's Note: I have ran out of pairings for the **_**last 10 drabbles of this collection, so I would appreciate your help! You will get a shoutout in the story's AN (: PM me if you have any ideas! I'm up for anything (well, anything having to do with our dear ole Mione. :P). FORWARD TO THE STORY, TRUSTING STEEDS. **

Hermione crossed the busy London street as she spotted the local café, where she was to meet Ginny. She walked into the entrance and was greeted by the host. After she gave her name and told him she was meeting someone here, he smiled in a flirtatious way. "Of course." He led her to a table where Hermione spotted her ambitious best friend looking into a spoon, obviously bored. Hermione cleared her throat, smiling as Ginny trailed her gaze away from her spoon and practically screamed.

"Hermione! Merlin, I thought you stood me up." Ginny chuckled, standing and pulling her into a hug. She pulled away, looking Hermione up and down. She narrowed her eyes, grinning evilly. "My, you look amazing. Milk does do the body good, doesn't it? I'm sure Draco knows that…" She winked.

Hermione's eyes and mouth went wide, a red tint coloring her cheeks. She playfully slapped her shoulder. "Ginny! You dirty pervert! What me and my boyfriend do in our free time, is none of your concern…" She said modestly, a blush still playing on her face. She turned to the waiter. "Can I please have a glass of water with lemon?" She asked nicely, sitting down at the table. He nodded and walked away, returning a few minutes later with a tall glass in his hand.

"So, how _are _you and Draco doing?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows waggling. Hermione sighed. Ginny was always in their intimate business. She never had a normal, nonsexual conversation with her best friend. Hermione chuckled, running her fingers through her hair.

"Ginny, we are fine." Hermione said, shaking her head. "Honestly, we are." Her mind flashed back to all the times they made love. Though, it seemed these last few times it was less…steamy than usual. She bit her lip, looking at Ginny.

"Er, Ginny? Actually, now that you mention it…Things haven't been as, um, steamy as usual.." She said, blushing furiously. She hated having these kind of conversations, although Ginny didn't mind spilling all of the horrifying things her and Harry did. She shuddered at the thought of that conversation. She'll never look at Harry the same again.

Ginny grinned evilly. "So, the sex life needs spicing up?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. She nodded, knowingly. "Well, I can help you with that Hermione. Just listen, I have ALL the secrets to hot, dirty sexy time. Not to mention a move I tried on Harry and it worked _amazingly. _" She winked, fingering Hermione to come closer as the latter cringed slightly.

* * *

Hermione turned her key, juggling a few grocery bags. Although the conversation with Ginny was absolutely horrifying when in the perspective of Harry, she actually got some good sex advice. Ginny had told her to get rough with him, saying that it really got them going. She also advised saying dirty, little things in his ear. Hermione blushed furiously as the thought popped into her head. She couldn't talk dirty to save her life. She shook her head as if to shake the thoughts from her mind. She continued to the pantry and cabinet to put away the groceries.

She was reaching up to the top shelf to put away a box of macaroni when hands snaked around her waist and lips touched her neck softly. She gasped softly, falling backwards into the man's chest. She turned around and once she established that it wasn't a stranger trying to get into her knickers, she slapped the man's arm. Looking up with a mad pout on her face, she crossed her arms.

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy._ I could have fallen and broken something. Shame on you." She said, letting a smile break through her façade.

Draco chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, love. I couldn't help it. Especially..." He resting his hands on her hips, looking down at her with a familiar glint in his eyes. "when you're looking as sexy as you do."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, as she ran her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck. She quickly looked down to her attire. She was wearing a pair of jeans and one of Draco's old Quidditch shirts. She looked back up to him, a smirk playing on her lips. She could play this as her advantage…

"Oh, really? I don't see anything _sexy _about this shirt." She said, slowly pulling the shirt over her head. Under the emerald cotton shirt concealed a black lace bra, a gift from the man in front of her. She looked up to him innocently, as his eyes widened at her attire.

She noticed his surprise "What's wrong _Draco?_" She purred in his ear, running her hands through his hair. She felt something familiar poke her. She smirked, looking down. "Happy to see me, love?"

Draco smirked, looking down at her as he gripped her hips. "Of course I am. Shall we…erm, lay down?" He asked, a mysterious glint in his eyes as he winked. She smirked as she nodded, grabbing his shirt and pulling him with her as she walked towards their bedroom.

She pushed him down on the bed roughly, remembering Ginny's advice. She smirked, her nerves from earlier gone. She straddled his lap, pulling him up to her by his neck. She attacked his lips as she ground herself into him.

"Bloody hell, Mia…" He groaned into her mouth as his hands ran down to her ass, to squeeze them roughly. She flipped her hair out of her way sexily, as she latched onto his neck. She bit and suck on his known sensitive spot, making him close his eyes and a moan escape from his lips.

Hermione smirked as she continued to kiss up his neck, sucking every now and then. She made it to his earlobe, where she bit and sucked. She finally got the courage up to talk dirty to him. "Draco…I want you to fuck me…I want you to fuck me _hard._" She purred in his ear, breathing heavily.

She heard a groan and felt her herself go down onto the bed, the cool sheets on her bare back. She looked up to see her man looking down at her with his eyes full of lust and unbuckling his belt. She smirked as she beckoned him with her forefinger.

* * *

Hermione arched her back as her climax screamed through her. She collapsed onto the wet bed as Draco fell onto her. Panting heavily she closed her eyes, smiling softly.

Draco looked up to her, grinning. "Where…in the bloody hell…did you learn…that?" He panted, tucking a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear. Hermione grinned, unable to hide it.

"Ginny told me about it today at lunch. Do you like it?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Draco gaped at her in mock shock and nodded enthusiastically.

"Give my thanks to Ginny when you see her next."

_**Alrighty then. Here's the deal. If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll get smuttier with the next installment. And I'm not talking implying the sex. I'm talking full blown details of hot, steamy sex between Draco and Hermione set in Hogwarts era. (; Hit them review buttons people! **_


	5. Important Info

**_Hey guys. I just wanted to post a note on my mutli-chapter fics. My computer had a major fit the other day and because of that, it won't turn on. I'm in the midst trying to figure out what is exactly wrong, but because of this I won't update for a while. I know that you guys have already been waiting for ages for updates on 50 Reasons and Life Ain't Always Beautiful and I am sorry. Also, the drabbles that I've posted are originally on Tumblr. I sometimes post little stories, just tiny drabbles so if you would like, PM me and I'll give you my URL: You can get in touch with me better by Tumblr, seeing as I'm always on. Thanks for your attention and again, I'm sorry for the tardiness of updates! Thanks for your support! _**

**_~Wild_**


End file.
